


so anytime you think that your heart is going to sink you know it won’t

by babyboytroye



Category: Beautiful Boy (2018)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fainting, Harry loves Timmy, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protective Armie Hammer, Protective Harry Styles, Sad Timothée Chalamet, Starvation, Timmy loves Harry, Worried Harry Styles, beautiful boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboytroye/pseuds/babyboytroye
Summary: “This role is going to kill you.” He yelled loudly, voice bouncing off the walls of the small apartment. Timothèe flinched as he watched the man he loved fall apart before his eyes. “It’s going to kill you and it’s killing me because I can’t stop it.”Or Timmy is too skinny and Harry refuses to let him waste away before his eyes.





	1. prologue

Their friendship surprised a lot of people; but it surprised Timothèe the most.

The fact that the Harry Styles wanted to actually talk to him flabbergasted him. He was just an awkward kid from New York with dreams of making it big in this industry. He was nothing special.

So when he received a call from a Los Angeles area code, he didn’t think anything of it. Of course he answered the call out of curiosity, but the last thing he expected was to hear a deep, kind, familiar voice on the other end of the line.

“Mr. Chalamet.”

It took several seconds for him to push back the excitement and disbelief, but then he responded with a playful, “Mr. Styles.”

That was the start of their friendship.

Harry Styles and Timothèe Chalamet.

Although they’ve never actually met in person, they were constantly on the phone talking to each other. Listening to Harry’s soothing, mellow voice comforted Timothèe in ways he never thought he needed.

Being an actor and traveling to different places, it could really get lonely; and when Timothèe was lonely he was self-destructive. Armie always scolded him for not taking better care of himself, but he just couldn’t help it. Either he wasn’t getting enough sleep or he was forgetting to eat or he was being too hard on himself.

He didn’t ever tell Harry about his self-destructive ways, even when the man did ask.

“I saw a photo of you on Instagram.”

“Oh, did you?”

“Yeah, you doing okay, mate? You look exhausted.”

He’d always laugh it off and joke when the conversation became too focused on himself; and Harry never pushed. That was one of the many beautiful things about the man. He was patient and gentle and so incredibly kind.

It took Timothèe a while to admit, but he was in love. He wasn’t sure in what way. All he knew was that every time he heard the man’s voice he felt calm and felt the weight of his insecurities and worries lessen just a little. Whenever he saw a picture of the man he felt his heart speed up. 

He cannot count the amount of times he has fallen asleep to Harry’s voice. How he had woken up the next morning to the phone right next to his ear and to the sound of his steady breathing on the other end of the receiver.

Despite how wonderful Harry made him feel, he still couldn’t help but fall back into his self-destructive ways.


	2. note

I can’t believe I have to actually address this, but it needs to be talked about.

I have received so many comments regarding the Armie/Timmy tag and how I should have tagged this fic. Thank you for correcting me, but I’ve only posted a very small bit of this story. Even though the story will focus on Harry and Timmy, it will also have Armie and Timmy in it. I am aware of the tags and I am aware how you feel about it. If you do not like the idea of this fic please do not read it and please do not comment as I have already seen enough.

I have also seen comments telling others to “kill themselves” and telling me to “cut my wrists.” I will not tolerate these kinds of comments and will delete them. If you think it is okay to tell someone to kill themselves then you are definitely not old enough or mature enough to be on this site or on the internet for that matter. 

Thank you to those who defended me and this fic. Your comments are truly appreciated and I am very thankful to have you in this community. Your kindness means the world to me and I will continue to write this story. I hope you enjoy and I am sorry for all of the trouble in the comments 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> really short, but this is only the introduction. please let me know what you think and if i should keep writing more.
> 
> edit - i’m seeing comments asking why this is in the Timothèe/Armie tag and saying I’m using it for visibility. 
> 
> i’ve only posted a tiny bit of this story. you don’t know where i’m going with this story as i haven’t even posted a full chapter yet. if this story wasn’t going to have Timothèe and Armie i wouldn’t of had posted this story in their tag. yes, this will focus on Harry/Timothèe but there will be Timothèe/Armie in it as well.
> 
> now, if you don’t want to read it then please don’t.


End file.
